The Love Letter
by Angel Raye
Summary: A gag love letter stirs things up.


Hi Everyone! This is just a one-part story I am writing. I feel we need something light after doing the last several stories. This one is comedy.  
Just a note: When I first started writing about the Chibi Senshi I had no idea how the Japanese school year was. Now I know that it starts in April and then ends in March of which they get the entire month off. They also get the entire month of August off. I am trying to go with the Japanese school year. This story takes place at the end of August right before the girls return to school. They will be finishing up their summer break homework. They are all still in the same grades they have been in. Also Rini, Maggie and Daisy have had birthdays. Rini is now fifteen while the other two are now eleven. They are all still in the same grades they have been in. We will be seeing the other Chibi Senshi having birthdays eventually. When that will be is another story.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
The idea I got for this story came from an episode of "Full House." That story idea belongs to its respective owner.   
  
The Love Letter  
By Angel Raye  
  
Annika sat in her room writing up the day's entry in her diary. One of the homework assignments for the summer was to keep a daily picture diary of her break. Raye was very strict about Annika getting her homework done. She didn't want her daughter rushing around at the last minute like Gloria and Daisy were. Annika had done her book report, math problems and her ceramic vase. All that was left was her picture diary.  
Raye came walking in. "How's it going Baby," she asked.  
"Almost done with today Mama," Annika replied. She wrote a couple of more words and then handed it to her mother to check. "Here you go."  
Raye looked it over and was satisfied. "Very good," she stated. She gazed at her daughter. It was a hot day so Annika was wearing one of her sundresses. Her long violet tresses were in a single braid down her back right now. Raye had done it like that this morning because of the heat. Raye smiled, bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You can go and play now if you'd like," she told her. "Don't forget we're having a palace cookout tonight so if you go into town please make sure you're back soon."  
"Aunt Lita's cooking isn't she," Annika asked as she hugged Raye.  
"Yes she is," Raye replied.  
"Yippee," Annika cheered as she gave Raye another hug. She then dashed out the door, grabbing her sandals on the way. She dashed down to Venus's quarters and pounded on the door. Gloria answered. "Have you finished your homework yet?"  
"Almost," Gloria groaned. "I just finished the entire picture diary. I still have to do a book report."  
"Maybe you should have started earlier then yesterday," Annika pointed out. Gloria glared at her. She hadn't done any of her homework until yesterday. Mina was never into studying but she was a strong believer in consequences. If Gloria was going to wait until the last minute then she can suffer for it. "Have you done the vase?"  
"Yes but it looks terrible," Gloria pointed to a shriveled up piece of pottery. Annika gasped as a sweat drop appeared on her head.  
"We need to fix that or you'll get a bad grade," Annika gasped. She put her shoes down and went to help Gloria finish up her summer homework.  
  
"I'm finished," Daisy announced to her mother as she came into the kitchen. Like Gloria she didn't start her homework either. Lita had no idea that her daughter had been putting it off. So when she had asked Daisy two days ago to see what homework she had done there was nothing to show. Lita had been furious and confined Daisy to their quarters until she was done. The fifth grade had to do math problems, a research paper, a book report, a journal and make a birdhouse.  
"All of it," Lita asked as she paused from getting the food together for the cookout.  
"Yes Mom," Daisy confirmed as she showed her work to Lita. Lita looked it.  
"I guess it will have to do," Lita stated. "If you had not waited until the last minute you could have done better work. Next year you will do a little bit each day."  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy murmured. "May I go and see what Maggie is doing?"  
"You may," Lita consented. Daisy gave her mother a kiss and left. Maggie had some relatives over right now. Gary's sister and her husband went on a second honeymoon. Gary had agreed to keep their two sons and one daughter while they were gone. The two sons, Gihei and Koan were twelve and three. The little girl, Sachiko was seven. All three of them were good kids. Daisy had a secret crush on Gihei.   
Daisy thought wistfully.  
Maggie answered the door to her quarters. Her long tresses were pulled up in a ponytail. She had finished her homework with the exception of the journal. "I thought you were confined," Maggie commented as she let Daisy in.  
"I finished," Daisy replied. "I just have to write in my journal for tomorrow and Sunday." She looked around. "Is Gihei here?"  
"No so you can stop drooling," Maggie told her. "My dad took Gihei and Koan to the park. It's just Sachiko and I. You can drool at the cookout." Daisy blushed in embarrassment. She would just have to turn on her charm tonight.  
  
Amy and Greg walked down to the palace garden. Amy was carrying Ariel in her arms. The child was exhausted. It had been another full day in intensive therapy for her. It had been about a month now since Ariel and Hope had been lost in time. Ariel went through therapy from the moment she got up until the moment she went to bed. Because she was usually so tired in the evenings Amy had been putting her to bed at seven o'clock. However Ariel was showing improvement. She was now playing with her friends at dinner again instead of clinging to her mother the entire time. She had also regained some of her independence for which Amy was grateful. After all Ariel was going to be seven in a few short months and needed to have some independence. She was still very babyish in other areas but Amy knew it would take time. She was also still a shell of what she had been. Amy just hoped that the child they knew would come back. Nightmares were still very frequent and Ariel still burst into tears easily. Amy knew that Ariel still had a long way to go but she was going to try sending her back to school with the other children on Monday. If she had a rough time then Amy would home school her until she was better.  
They got outside and quite a few people were already there. Madelyn saw Ariel and dashed up to her. "Come on Ariel," she cried. "Let's play."  
Amy put Ariel down. "Go on Darling," she encouraged. "Have some fun."  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel replied. She went with Madelyn over to the swings. Amy watched her go. Madelyn had been a huge asset in Ariel's therapy. Everyday she came and played with Ariel, bringing the child out of her shell. Hotaru and Anthony were very proud.  
Greg put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "She's going to be fine," he assured her.   
"I know," Amy sighed. "But she is still so traumatized."  
"But she's improved," Greg pointed out. "We'll see her through all of this together and soon we'll have our little girl back."  
Amy nodded as she put down the salad she had brought.  
  
Daisy and Maggie were sitting on the ground with Annika, Gloria and the twins when Gary came back with Gihei and Koan. Daisy dashed over to Gihei. "Hi Gihei," she gushed. "Did you have fun today?"  
"Yes I had a blast," Gihei replied. "Is Helios here yet?"  
"He's over there with Rini," Daisy sighed and Gihei took off toward Helios.  
"Ooh Daisy's in love," Faith laughed.  
"Yeah look at all the drool," Gloria added.  
"Shut up," Daisy snapped as she walked away with Maggie. Gloria watched her as the wheels in her head started turning.  
  
Gloria sat in the palace living room writing something. Koan came walking up. "What you doing," he asked.  
"I'm writing something that will make Daisy go crazy," Gloria replied. She was writing a love letter. "Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out." She signed the letter, from your Secret Admirer. "Now I just to get this to her." She turned to Koan. "How about doing me a favor," she said.  
"What that," he asked.  
"Give this letter to someone," she told him. "And I will give you a lollipop."  
"Who I give it to," Koan asked.  
"Give it to the girl in the ponytail," Gloria replied. "And tell her it's from Gihei."  
"Kay," Koan said as he took the letter.  
Gloria sat back smiling.   
  
Faith was sitting on the ground tying her shoelace. She was ready to play some ball with the guys. Faith loved these palace cookouts. To her it was an opportunity to play with some of the knights.  
Koan walked up to her with a piece of paper. "This for you," he told her.  
"Who's it from," Faith asked as she took it.  
"I cannot tell a lie," Koan stated. "Gloria wrote it." He left.  
Faith wondered. She looked at the letter and read the mushy love poem. A look of disgust came on her face. "Oh gross," she cried. Faith looked around. She saw a platter on the table. She quickly hid the letter on it and ran off.  
  
"Asai could you please give that platter to Lita," Mina asked as she put her sunglasses on. "I told her she could borrow it."  
"Sure," Asai replied. He picked the platter up. He noticed the paper on there but didn't do anything. He walked over to Lita and handed her the platter. "Here you go."  
"Thank you," Lita took the platter from Asai. As Asai walked away Lita noticed the paper. She picked it up and read it. she thought. Lita looked around for a place to hide the letter. She saw Hope's sketchbook and quickly stuck the letter in there. She went back to her cooking.  
  
Hope wandered around looking for her sketchbook. She had put it down somewhere and now she couldn't remember where. Since Hope had gotten back from her journey through time with Ariel, she had been drawing a lot more than usual. Amy felt it was good for her recovery. Lately Hope's drawings had been on the morbid side but Amy assured Haruka and Michiru that it was okay.  
"Looking for something Hope," Rini asked as she came up with Helios.  
"My sketchbook," Hope replied. "I put it down somewhere and I can't remember where."  
"I think I saw it over there," Helios told her pointing. He went over and saw the sketchbook was where he last saw it. He picked up and walked back over to Hope and Rini. "Here you go."  
"Thank you Helios," Hope cried. She ran off to a shaded area and sat down. As she opened her book a piece of paper fell out. "Nani," she murmured. She picked up the paper and read it. she thought in surprise. Then she straightened up. Hope thought hard for a moment and then another thought occurred to her. Hope looked at the letter again and then decided she needed to hide it. She looked around and saw Amy's purse sitting on the bench. She quickly hid the letter there and went back to her drawing.  
  
"Mommy," Ariel came up. "My head is starting to hurt."  
Amy frowned and placed a hand on Ariel's forehead. Headaches had become very common for Ariel since she had returned. Amy figured it all had to do with the Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. "I have some children's aspirin in my purse Darling," she said as she picked Ariel up. "Let's go get some."  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel replied as she rested her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy carried her over to the bench where her purse was. She set Ariel down and fished around her purse. She finally found the box of Children's Aspirin.  
"Here you go," Amy placed two pills in Ariel's small hand. "Take them and they why don't you and Madelyn to something quiet in the shade."  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel walked slowly back over to Madelyn. Amy watched her go. She was about to close her purse when she saw a folded piece of paper at the top.  
"Nani," Amy asked herself. She pulled out the paper and saw that it was a letter. Amy asked herself. She read it and felt horror. Amy felt hives beginning to appear on her body and she began to itch. she told herself. She saw a folder nearby and quickly stuck the letter inside it. She then began to dig around her purse looking for anti-itch cream.  
  
Raye was redoing Annika's braid, which had become undone with her playing. She looked up and saw Serenity and Endymion. "Chad," she called.  
"Yes Raye," Chad walked over to his family.   
"Would you get my folder from off the table there," Raye asked. "It's the palace finances and I want to show them to their majesties while we're here."  
"Sure thing," Chad walked over to the table. He saw Raye's folder and picked it up. A piece of paper fluttered out of it. Chad reached down to pick it up. He read it. he thought to himself as anger began to rise. He looked around the palace garden trying to figure out who would send Raye a love letter. Chad thought. He saw a book on the table and stuck the letter inside of it and walked back over to Raye who had just finished Annika's hair.  
"There you go Baby," Raye informed her.  
"Thank you Mama," Annika replied. Raye hugged her and let her go. Chad handed Raye the folder and then began to keep a close eye on the other men.  
  
Raye and Chad joined up with Serenity and Endymion. Chad was determined to find out who would be writing love letters to his wife. Raye opened the folder and began to talk finances with the Royal Couple. Serenity looked confused but Endymion was able to follow Raye. "Maybe I should come by your office tomorrow," Endymion suggested.  
Chad thought.   
"There is nothing to be concerned about," Raye stated. "As usual we're in excellent shape. I just wanted to show you."  
"Serenity and I are pleased," Endymion told her.   
"Raye," Ken came rushing up. "Lita and I both need you to look at our bank statement. We've hit a problem. Since she has to be in her restaurant tomorrow is it okay if I come by?"  
"No problem," Raye replied.  
Chad thought.   
Raye kissed Chad on the cheek. "You're very quiet this evening," she observed. "Is everything all right?"  
"I'm fine," Chad quickly replied. He took Raye into his arms. "I'm just thinking how beautiful you are."  
"I'll listen to that compliment any day," Raye laughed as she kissed Chad again.  
Chad thought as he returned the kiss.  
  
Daisy stood up straight with her chest out. "Anything," she asked Maggie.  
"Daisy we just turned eleven last month," Maggie reminded her. "Not everyone gets them at that age."  
"You're getting them," Daisy pointed out.  
Maggie scowled and crossed her arms over her budding breasts. "Don't remind me," she muttered. "It's embarrassing."  
"I just think maybe Gihei would notice me if I had a chest," Daisy sighed. Maggie rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of listening to Daisy go on about Gihei.  
"Daisy have you seen my book," Ken asked as he walked up to them.  
"No Dad I haven't," Daisy replied.  
"I think I saw it Uncle Ken," Maggie called. She ran over to the table and grabbed the book. She ran back over to Ken. "Here you go."  
"Thank you Maggie," Ken took the book. He opened it and saw the letter. He opened it and read it. he thought in horror. Ken thought for a moment.   
  
Amy was putting anti-itch cream all over herself. Ken came walking up. "Are you all right," he asked in alarm. "You've broken out in hives."  
"So they are noticeable," Amy asked.   
"I need to ask you something," Ken told her.  
"What can I do for you," asked Amy.  
"One of the children here is in love with me," he told her. "How can I let her down easy without damaging her?"  
Amy thought. She looked at Ken, "Why don't you explained to her that you care about her a lot but since she is so young she should find someone else?"  
Ken mulled it over. "That might work," he admitted. "I'll give it a try. Thanks Amy." He quickly left. Amy stared after him wondering what was going on.  
Then Ariel came up demanding more attention.  
  
Maggie sighed and watched as Daisy tried talking to Gihei. Maggie thought.   
Suddenly Ken came up to her. "Maggie we need to talk," he said.  
"About what Uncle Ken," Maggie asked.  
"About this," Ken replied handing her the letter.   
Maggie read the letter. she thought in horror.   
"You're a very pretty girl," Ken told her. "And I'm sure there are a lot of boys your age who you would be more interested in."  
"Of course," Maggie gasped.  
"We'll talk about this later on," Ken told her as he walked away. Maggie sat stunned from what had just transpired.  
  
Gloria went searching around for Koan. She had to find out how things went with the love letter she wrote. She finally found him sitting on the ground with a couple of toys in front of him. "Koan did you deliver that love letter like I asked," she asked him.  
"Yes I did," Koan replied.  
"And what happened," Gloria asked.  
"Everything went crazy," Koan told her.  
"Yes," Gloria cried in delight. "We make a great team kid."  
Koan thought.  
  
Hope saw Helios and Rini and walked over to them. "Hello Helios," she purred.  
"Hi Hope," Helios smiled at the girl. "How are you?"  
"Fine," Hope replied and then she took Rini's hand. "I just wanted you to know that whatever happens we'll always be friends."  
"Gee thanks Hope," Rini muttered in a confused voice. "That's comforting."  
Hope thought.   
  
Lita wondered where she had left the love letter. Once she got the fish cooking she began looking for it. She was alarmed when she saw Amy covered with hives. "What happened to you," she asked.  
"Oh just an allergic reaction to something," Amy replied.   
"Well I've put something down so I need to go and find it," Lita told her. She quickly left Amy. Finally she found a piece of paper floating around. She picked it up and saw that it was the love letter. she thought. She walked over to Asai. "We have to talk about this," Lita told him.  
Asai read the letter. he thought.   
"Don't let anyone see this," she hissed.  
Koan walked by and Asai quickly put the letter under his cap. "Here," he told the little boy. "You don't know me."  
"Dinner's ready everyone," Lita called. Everyone sat down at the long picnic table. Queen Serenity stood up to give a speech.  
thought Faith.  
Lita wondered.  
Hope decided.  
Amy thought.   
Chad thought.   
Ken sighed.   
Maggie wondered.  
Asai thought.  
Gloria asked herself as she watched Daisy closely.  
Daisy wondered.   
Annika looked at her best friend closely.   
Ariel thought.   
Madelyn sighed.   
Raye wondered.   
"So with that," Serenity concluded her speech. "Let's eat."  
"Can I take this out of my hat now," Koan asked as he pulled the love letter out of his hat.  
"Where did you get that Koan," Gary asked his nephew.  
"He gave it to me," Koan pointed to Asai.  
"So you're the one in love with my wife," Chad roared.  
"Nani," Raye asked.  
"In love with your wife," Asai cried. "Lita wrote this to me."  
"Oh no you wrote that to me," Lita cried.  
"Asai," Mina shrieked angrily.  
"Wait a minute that's the love letter someone wrote me," Amy jumped up.  
"And who did that," Greg demanded angrily. Ariel began to cry when she saw how upset her parents were.  
"No that's the love letter Maggie wrote to me," Ken yelled.  
"Maggie," Gary gasped in shock.  
"No Papa Uncle Ken wrote me that letter," Maggie wailed.  
"Ken shame on you," Lita shouted.  
"No that's the letter Helios wrote to me," Hope cried.  
"Nani," Helios gasped.  
"Helios," Rini stood up with her eyes blazing reminding the Inner Senshi of how Serena would get in the 20th century when someone else would hit on Darien.  
"But that's the letter Gloria wrote to me," Faith yelled.  
"I did not," Gloria jumped up.  
"What is going on here," Hotaru demanded. But everyone started yelling.  
"Hold it," Endymion shouted and everyone stopped. "Who wrote the letter?"  
"I know," Koan called out.  
"Who," Serenity asked.  
"Gloria," Koan pointed to Gloria.  
"I did not," snapped Gloria.  
"Gloria," Mina's voice held a tone of warning.  
"All right," Gloria sighed. "I wrote the letter but I meant for Daisy to get it thinking it was a love letter from Gihei."  
"You creep," Daisy snapped.  
Everyone immediately began apologizing to each other. Gloria gave a chuckle. "I'm glad to see that everyone take a joke." Everyone stopped talking and turned angrily to Gloria. "You can take a joke can't you," Gloria asked nervously.  
"Gloria," Mina shouted and she and everyone else who was involved in the love letter joke immediately began chasing her around the palace garden.  
"Well here's another day in the palace," Endymion told the people who stayed behind.  
"This chase could take a while Uncle Endymion," Madelyn pointed out.  
"Let's eat," Serenity declared. Everyone at the table began to eat while the chase after Gloria continued.  
  
The end.  
  
Silly I know but it makes for a light story. 


End file.
